


DC相关非全年龄向脑洞合集

by yuushabear



Category: DCU
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:20:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23599738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuushabear/pseuds/yuushabear
Summary: 一个以迪克受为中心的非全年龄向脑洞合集，cp杂乱，遵循all迪克的原则。会在章节名称上注明cp，请放心食用。有很多一句话完结脑洞。
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Kudos: 9





	1. jaydick

**Author's Note:**

> 顺着州公路横跨大州的卡车司机！杰森x搭便车的流浪吉普赛舞者！迪克

那个被太阳亲吻过的男人伴着杰森的琴声在篝火边起舞，杰森无法向他献上世间美好的一切，因为那一切都收纳在舞者的眼睛中。杰森看着舞者，却在宝石中看见了自己的倒影。


	2. jaydick + mob/dicck

夜翼被人抓住了。他们把迪克关进一个宠物笼子里，并带到了一个地下派对，现在迪克是他们的宠物了，他们可以对迪克做任何事情。不过保险起见，为了防止这只新来的狗狗咬伤主人们，他们不会把迪克从笼子里放出来。反正笼子的空隙够大，足够做一些快乐的事了不是吗？

杰森收到了一个来自黑帮合伙人的邀请，说是买到了一只小狗，请红头罩来一起玩。当杰森来到合伙人的房间后，合伙人派人牵了一个黑头发的男人，是几年前失踪的夜翼。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我也不知道为什么我如此钟情狗狗翅……


	3. jaydick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 情趣用品店店员桶x假装是小偷的店长翅

gv展开

翅在桶的店里偷东西，被桶逮住了，摁在柜台上惩♂罚，还用了从店里摸来的小玩具

其实两个人正在交往


	4. jaydick

迪克的jj离家出走了，而杰森在自己的安全屋里发现了它，并一眼认了出来。


End file.
